Dark Angel
by MilahhSilva
Summary: Carlisle Cullen vem sendo um vampiro solitario a muitos seculos, vivendo entre humanos quase sem nenhuma interassão com esses, mas tudo isso muda quando ele conhece a bela Esme Plat, seus sentimos por ela são maiores do que qualquer outra coisa. Porem, poderá Esme corresponder a estes sentimentos quando descobrir seu segredo?
1. Chapter 1

O aniversario de fundação da cidade era uma data muito significativa onde todas as famílias importantes se reuniam na festa oferecida na casa do prefeito. Esta foi a ocasião escolhida por Joseph Platt para iniciar seu projeto de refazer sua fortuna. O projeto consistia em casar as filhas com aqueles que oferecessem os maiores dotes. Suas filhas Irina, Esme e Jane eram as três jovens mais belas da cidade, muitos rapazes disputavam a honra de desposar uma delas, especialmente Esme, a mais bela das três.  
Quando espalhou-se a noticia que o pai das três beldades finalmente decidira casá-las, a festa transformou-se em verdadeiro torneio pela mão das donzelas. As três assistiam a isso com reações diferentes: Jane e Irina se divertiam e maravilhavam por serem disputadas desse jeito, já Esme considerava aquilo patético e vergonhoso.  
Essa era a mesma opinião do misterioso e recluso senhor Cullen que assistia as cenas patéticas protagonizadas pelos pretendentes de longe, sem entender o motivo para tanta idiotice, ele ainda não havia visto as três belas jovens.  
O senhor Cullen era um milionário excêntrico, nunca era visto na cidade, muitos duvidavam ate que ele realmente morasse ali. Concordará em ir a festa depois de muita insistência do prefeito, que nunca o teria feito se conhecesse seu segredo. Carlisle já estava a ponto de deixar a festa, não saciava seus desejos sombrios a algum tempo e estar cercado pela tentação daquele jeito não lhe fazia bem, se cometesse algum erro seu segredo seria descoberto e ele estaria em sérios problemas.  
Esme também desejava ferozmente poder ir embora, mas sabia que seu pai não lhe permitiria devia permanecer sofrendo com a humilhação de parecer estar sendo leiloada. As irmãs se encantavam com a situação apesar de se irritarem com o fato de Esme ser a mais disputada. Extremamente vaidosas e egoístas eram incapazes de reconhecer a superioridade da beleza da irmã.  
Por inveja do quanto a irmã era desejada, Irina e Jane armaram uma vingança. Enquanto as três assistiam a apresentação de uma dança, as duas empurraram a irmã para o meio da apresentação que desequilibrada acabou esbarrando nos dançarinos e acabando com toda a apresentação fazendo toda a platéia rir.  
Envergonhada e humilhada, Esme fugiu para o exterior da casa escondendo-se no bosque próximo. A noite estava muito escura e Esme não podia ver nada a sua frente enquanto caminhava, acabou caindo e se machucando.  
Esme não foi a única a deixar a festa, antes de ocorrer o incidente dela, Carlisle decidira que já havia exigido demais de seu autocontrole e deixará a festa, refugiando-se no mesmo bosque. O cheiro de sangue fresco o atraiu e despertou, Carlisle seguiu o aroma curioso para encontrar o humano tolo que decidira sangrar em um bosque onde um vampiro sedento se escondia. Seus instintos o controlavam completamente, o humano desavisado não sobreviveria ao seu ataque, em geral podia se refrear e parar antes de tirar a vida de suas vitimas, mas não essa noite. Já podia ver a humana de costas, sentada no chão. Aproximou-se com cuidado para que sua vitima não percebesse antes que fosse tarde de mais, estava escolhendo o melhor angulo para atacar, aquele que daria menos chance a vitima de fugir ou gritar por ajuda, quando a jovem fez um movimento que revelou a Carlisle o rosto de sua vitima.  
– Tem alguém aqui? - Esme perguntou assustada, para a escuridão ao seu redor. Seus instintos gritavam que havia um enorme perigo ao seu redor algo tão paralisante que a impedia ate de gritar por socorro, não que fosse adiantar de alguma maneira. Agora, nada poderia salvar Esme do destino que lhe aguardava, nenhum daqueles homens que a disputavam tão ferozmente casaria com ela, no final das contas.


	2. Chapter 2

Joseph estava muito satisfeito com os resultados da festa, com certeza conseguiria uma consideravel fortuna com os casamentos das filhas, agora só lhe restava escolher as melhores ofertas e acertar os casamentos. Estava satisfeito porque alem de conseguir uma boa fortuna, conseguiria também exelentes posições sociais para suas filhas o que certamente lhe renderia mais dinheiro futuramente. O problema que lhe preocupava era escolher um pretendente para Esme sem que os outros se irritasssem e desistissem das outras filhas, tinha que dar um jeito de casar as outras antes de Esme. Esta tentando bolar uma estrategia quando um desconhecido se apresentou em sua casa, desejando falar-lhe. O homem agia de um modo muito estranho, mecanico como se estivesse hipnotizado, e na verdade estava. Ele foi direto ao assunto, deixando Joseph desconcertado.  
– Venho aqui em nome de um senhor muito rico fazer uma oferta de casamento com vossa filha, senhorita Esme.  
– E quem seria este senhor? - Joseph falou, se perguntando quem na cidade ainda não tinha feito uma proposta de casamento a Esme.  
– Ele prefere manter sua identidade em segredo...  
– Senhor, isso é absurdo como eu poderia...  
– Porem ele oferece-lhe o dote que o senhor quiser pela mão de vossa filha. - Aquela informação calou o protesto de Joseph.  
– Qualquer valor? - perguntou sem acreditar naquela proposta e ja imaginando as quantias exorbitantes que poderia exigir.  
– Apenas estipule a quantia e meu senhor pagará. - Joseph estava quase expludindo de alegria e ganancia frente a tal proposta, mas quem seria tão rico e apaixonado por sua filha para propor-lhe algo assim?  
– Dez milhões? - ele perguntou, pensando na maior quantia possivel com a certeza que o homem tentaria negociar.  
– Feito. O dinheiro será entregue apos o casamento, quando a noiva for entregue.  
– Mas... - Joseph estava pasmo pelo homem ter aceitado o valor sem questionar, se arrependia de não ter pedido mais. - Como será feito o casamento se vosso senhor se recusa a aparecer?  
– Aqui estão todas as instruções de meu senhor. - o homem falou, entregando-lhe uma carta. - Se me da liçensa, meu trabalho aqui acabou.  
Joseph achou aquilo tudo muito estranho, mas nenhuma das outras ofertas chegará ao menos perto de tal quantia, mal podia esperar para por as mãos em tal fortuna. Estava mais do que apressado a cumprir as exigencias do misteriosos pretendente, tão apressado que ate esqueceu-se de contar a filha sobre seu futuro matrimonio.  
A pobre moça que não tinha ideia de quão proximo sua vida estava de mudar, ainda estava muito perturbada com a estranha esperiencia no bosque, quando tivera certeza que estava sendo vigiada embora não tivesse obtido nenhuma resposta a suas perguntas. Fora tomada por um medo e uma sençasão de angustia irracional desde aquele dia, como se algo faltasse em sua vida, como se estivesse incopleta desde então. Estava cada dia mais distraida e pensativa e as irmãs zombavam dela por isso, foi atravez dessa zombaria que descobriu sobre seu futuro casamento.  
– Pobre Esme. - Jane falou, com uma falsa piedade na voz. - o pretendente deve ser muito feio para não ter coragem de mostrar o rosto para nós.  
– E deve ser muito velho também. - Irina completou. As duas se deleitavam com a ideia de que a irmã seria muito infeliz em seu casamento.  
– E completamente repulsivo. - Jane riu.  
– Do que estão falando? - Esme perguntou.  
– De vosso futuro esposo minha querida. Ainda não fostes avisada de vosso casamento? Ah, coitadinha de ti... vais desposar um homem tão terrivel que não tem coragem de aparecer nem no proprio casamento. - as duas megeras riram. Esme correu a procura do pai para saber sobre essa historia, esperava que fosse apenas mais uma invensão maldosa das irmãs, mas para sua tristeza o pai confirmou-lhe a historia.  
Esme sentiu um medo enorme desse pretendente assim que soube de sua existencia, embora não entendesse de que tinha tanto medo. Tentou emplorar ao pai que disfizesse o acordo, mas nada o faria renunciar a fortuna que receberia. A medida que a cerimonia se aproximava o medo crescia, alimentado pela maldade das irmãs que se divertiam em atormenta-la, imaginando que tipo de monstro seria o futuro marido. Por mais que a imaginação das das tenham ido longe para conceber as mais terriveis perspectivas, nenhuma das duas chegou perto de adivinhar a criatura sombria com a qual a irmã iria se casar.  
O tão aguardado, ao menos por Joseph, dia do casmento chegou e Esme conformada arrumou-se com o magnifico vestido e joias com que o noivo a havia presenteado. Todos haviam achado aquilo muito estranho já que ele não iria a igreja, o casamento seria realizado por procuração e depois Esme seria levada a sua nova casa. O que ninguem sabia era que o noivo estava sim presente entre os convidados, disfarçado, adimirando sua nova esposa de longe a garantindo que tudo sairia como o planejado.  
Ele sabia que tamanho segredo sobre sua identidade gerará muita curiosidade e boatos, porem era melhor fazer as coisas dessa maneira do que correr o risco de se expor. Não deva se quer estar presente na igreja, mas não pode resistir a tentação de ve-la novamente sabendo que estava tão proximo de te-la só para ele. Durante todos os dias apos o encontro no bosque, ele a vigiara e seguirá incapaz de ficar longe dela mas se torturá por não poder se aproximar de verdade, agora contava os segundos para finalmente estar ao lado dela.  
Acabada a cerimonia de casamento, era o momento de trocar a noiva pelo dote, Esme foi levada pelo pai ate a estrada de saida da cidade onde duas carruagens esperavam, uma com o dinheiro prometido, a outro levaria Esme para seu novo lar. Joseph mal se despediu da filha, ocupado em conferir o dinheiro que receberá.  
Esme segui triste para a outra carruagem, se perguntando para onde iria e se voltaria a ver sua familia. O caminho foi tão longo que ela dormiu, exalsta na carruagem. Quando foi acordada e saiu da carruagem já anoitecia, o casamento fora realizado pela manhã. Olhou maravilhada em volta, para a propriedade em sua frente, um verdadeiro palacio com uma quantidade imensa de empregados a sua espera.  
– É aqui que vou morar? - pergutou ao cocheiro, incredula.  
– Sim minha senhora, es agora dona de tudo isso e estamos todos aqui para atender-lhe todos os desejos.  
Uma das criadas apresentou-se a Esme e a convidou a conhecer sua nova casa. Esme viu cada vez mais maravilhada cada um dos belos e ricos comodos, era um verdadeiro castelo de conto de fadas. A medida que conhecia o lugar, se perguntava onde estaria seu marido que ainda não havia aparecido para conhece-la. A criada que a guiava não fez qualquer menção ao dono da casa, era como se ela nem soubesse de sua existencia, quando acabou de guia-la por todos os comodos, ofereceu-lhe uma refeição digna de reis e apos essa Esme se retirou para seus novos aposentos. Estava muito cançada da viajem e acabou adormecendo, esquecendo-se de seus temores a cerca do marido.  
Este que estivera o tempo todo na casa, apenas esperando que ela ficasse sozinha a seguiu para seu quarto e ficou maravilhado em ver como ela era bela dormindo. Aproximou-se com cuidado, sem fazer ruidos e acaricio-lhe o rosto levemente, porem Esme que não havia caido em sono profundo sentiu os dedos em seu rosto e sentou-se na cama, assustada.  
– Shh... não tenha medo meu amor, não vou machuca-la. - Carlisle lhe falou.


	3. Chapter 3

– Shh... não tenha medo meu amor, não vou machuca-la. - Carlisle falou estendendo a mão para acariciar-lhe o rosto novamente. Esme estava muito assustada, o coração acelerado porem a caricia leve do marido aos pocos a acalmou. Não conseguia ver o rosto dele tamanho era a escuridão no quarto, mas alguem que a tratava com tamanho carinho não podia ser um monstro, podia?  
Carlisle, ao contrario podia ver toda a beleza da esposa enquanto a tocava como desejou fazer durante todos os dias desde que a viu pela primeira vez. Maravilhou-se com a macies de sua pele, o belo tom que tinha ali no escuro, o encanto que formava junto com seus cabelos longos e soltos, caindo sob os olhos. Tirou lhe umas mexas do rosto para apreciar melhor a beleza dos olhos verdes que mais pareciam duas pscinas muito convidativas, mesmo desfocados como estavam em sua tentativa de enxergar algo no escuro.  
Carlisle continuou a deslizar seus dedos por todo o rosto de Esme, contorndo as palpebras, o pequeno nariz ate chegar aos labios cheios e convidativos de sua esposa. Ela os entreabriu um pouco fazendo com que ele sentisse o calor de seu halito em seu dedos. Ele inclinou-se lentamente, desejando sentir aquele calor em seus proprios labios e sentir o gosto ddos labios dela. teve medo de assusta-la com esse gesto, mas Esme estava agora hipnotizada pelo marido e nada nesse mundo a faria se afastar ou recusar-lhe o beijo. Quando seus labios se tocaram ambos ficaram estaziados com o prazer que tal gesto os proporcionava e surpresos com a doçura dos labios do outro, aos poucos começaram a abrir os labios um para o outro e foram surpreendidos novamente com o novos prazeres que os tomava ao esplorarem suas bocas com as linguas.  
O beijo foi intensificando-se ate não ser mais suficiente para satisfazer os desejos crescentes dos dois avidos amantes, que comçaram a explorar os corpos um do outro com mãos curiosas, se tocavam avidamente como dois cegos que tentavam enxergar através das mãos. Para Esme, que não conseguia ver nada na escuridão do quarto, era exatamente este o caso. Ela o tocava sem parar, contornandoo rosto, percebendo com as mãos a perfeição de suas feições e deslizando os dedos pelos musculos fortes e bem definidos de seu abdomem.  
Carlisle, apesar de vê-la perfeitamente, também explorava o pequeno corpo com igual prazer e curiosidade. As roupas que separavam seus corpos já haviam, á muito, sido destrruidas, seus corpos encontravam-se nús, estendidos sobre o enorme leito, completamente livres para as caricias do parceiro. Carlisle podia sentir toda a maciez de sua pele, a suavidade e firmeza dos pequenos seios e a delicadeza e sensualidade do corpo de sua esposa.  
As caricias que antes satisfaziam os instintos aos poucos transformaram-se em verdadeira tortura seus corpos exigiam mais, uma união mais profunda e concreta, porém Carlisle desejava prolongar mais o momento, sabia que aquele momento não se repetiria novamente e precisava mostrar a Esme todo seu amor por ela, o quanto a desejava e o quanto podia faze-la feliz. Precisava faze-la apaixonar-se, só assim a felicidade que sentia agora duraria toda a eternidade.  
Não sabia que seus receios eram desnecessarios, que ela já encontrava-se perdidamente apaixonada e pronta a entregar-se de corpo e alma a ele.  
Carlisle separou seus labios dos de Esme percorrendo com eles o caminho ate seus seios. Colocou a boca ali, começando a sugar um seio equanto acariciava o outro, causando nela arrepios e gemidos de prazer. Logo depois desceu a mão ate seu sexo e entrou nela. Esme contorcia-se, gemia, gritava e arranhava-o com os intensos choques de prazer que tomavam seu corpo a cada instante. Ve-la tão ensandecida de prazer só fazia com que ele desejasse possui-la completamente, seu membro latejava de desejo, mas ele adiou o momento um pouco mais, inclinando-se tocando seu sexo com a boca, proporcionando a ela uma nova rodada de prazer e insanidade.  
Ela estava completamente estaziada, acreditando jamais ser capaz de sentir mais prazer do que o que ele acabara de lhe proporcionar. Carlisle voltou a pairar sobre ela adimirando a felicidade em suas feições, secretamente satisfeito por ser ele o responsavel por tal felicidade e por saber que agora chegará o momento tão esparado, ela estava feliz e entregue em seus braços, podia possui-la da maneira que seu corpo reclamava tão ferozmente.  
Começou a penetra-la lentamente observando sua expressão, com medo de causar-lhe alguma dor. Ela porem, não sentia dor alguma, não sentia nada alem de um prazer imensuravelmente maior do que os que ela acabara de experimentar, um prazer originado na união entre dois corpos sedentos um pelo outro. Carlisle experimentava as mesmas sensações e ao perceber que não machucava sua amada começou a acelerar suas investidas, vendo intensificar-se as sensações com a intensificação de seus movimentos. Ambos sentiam que estavam a ponto de morrer de tanto prazer, estavam completamente descontrolados, gemiam e gritavam palavras desconexas. Esme estava tão absorvida e destraida que não notou o quão inumanamente rapido o marido se movia ou quão forte ele a apertava. Tudo o que ela notava era quanto prazer aquilo lhe dava.  
– Ninguem nunca amou e nunca ira amar alguem tanto quanto eu te amo. - Carlisle sussurrou para sua esposa.  
Ambos chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, tornando o momento mais perfeito ainda e permaneceram deitados um nos braços do outro. Os desejos de Carlisle estavam muito longe de serem saciados porem ele tinha de lembrar-se da humanidade e fragilidade da esposa que, exalsta, já caira no sono profundo em seus braços. Logo amanheceria e ele devia contentar-se em esperar pela noite seguinte.


	4. Chapter 4

Esme acordou com a forte claridade em seu rosto, era ainda mais incomodo pro causa da escuridão da noite anterior. Ela olhou ao redor procurando o marido, mas não havia nenhum sinal dele, não havia se quer sinal de alguém alem dela tivesse estado naquele quarto. Se não fosse pela bagunça de lençóis jogados ao redor da cama e as marcas que viu em seu corpo quando olhou-se no espelho, Esme acreditaria que tudo havia sido apenas um sonho muito convincente, mas não havia como não ter sido real seu corpo era a maior prova disso. Sua experiência a impediu de perceber o quão a normal eram as marcas deixadas em seu corpo pela noite anterior e a felicidade e leveza que formava uma verdadeira aura ao seu redor lhe impedia de sentir a real extensão dessas marcas.  
Desceu as escadas ainda esperando encontrar o marido com esperanças de que ele estivesse apenas em outro cómodo, mas ele também não se encontrava em nenhum outro lugar da casa. Esme decidiu parar sua busca e perguntar aos empregados que já se encontravam na casa.  
– Bom dia senhora, gostaria de tomar seu café-da-manha agora? - Margarida, a mesma criada que a guiara pela casa no dia anterior, lhe perguntou indicando a enorme e farta mesa.  
– Bom dia. - Esme respondeu sentando-se e começando a se servir. - Poderia dizer-me onde esta o seu patrão?  
– Não, senhora.  
– Como? E por que não podes?  
– Por que não o sei senhora.  
– A que horas eles saiu?  
– Também não o sei senhora.  
– A que horas chegastes para trabalhar?  
– Eu durmo aqui senhora, mas acordei-me as quatro da manha.  
– E não o vistes sair? - Esme perguntou intrigada.  
– Não, senhora.  
– Ao menos vistes quando ele chegou? - Esme pressionou, tentando descobrir mais sobre o marido. Estranhava muito a atitude da criada que ao invés de por-se a falar da vida do patrão como qualquer outra empregada, apenas respondia curtamente as perguntas feitas.  
– Não, senhora.  
– Alguma vez já o viste na vida pelo menos? - Esme perguntou completamente irritada.  
– Não, senhora. - Esme a olhava abismada, a mulher parecia estar falando a verdade e parecia não ver nada estranho em não saber quem era o patrão, e ela realmente não via.  
– Como pode trabalhar pra alguém e não saber que é? - Esme perguntou encarando-a, Margarida apenas deu de ombro aproximando-se para servir-lhe mais suco. - Ao menos sabes o nome dele?  
– Não, senhora. Mais?  
– Não, já estou satisfeita.  
Esme levantou-se e saiu para passear ao redor da casa esperava ficar sozinha, mas logo que saiu da casa percebeu que um dos criados a seguia de longe, começou a andar de um lado para o outro pra ver se era só um impressão sua, mas o criado continuava a seguir seus passos. Quando ficou irritada com aquilo, aproximou-se dele e pediu que parasse de segui-la, ele apenas respondeu:  
– Não posso senhora, tenho que protege-la.  
– Mas não vou a lugar nenhum, apenas andar um pouco por aqui.  
– Desculpe senhora. - o empregado respondeu sem se afastar. Esme suspirou e tentou ignora-lo enquanto continuava seu passeio, mas não conseguiu achava estranho o modo como todos os empregados agiam aqui. Voltou para a casa e tentou distrair-se com algo, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no marido e perguntar-se se o veria hoje.  
Sua preocupações eram vãs pois assim que a noite avançou e ela retirou-se para seu quarto Carlisle apareceu, subindo na cama lentamente por acreditar que sua esposa já dormia. Quando sentiu o leve movimento ao seu lado Esme virou-se, mas antes que pudesse perguntar que estava ali seus lábios foram preenchidos por um beijo cheio de saudades e paixão soube no mesmo segundo que era ele, seu marido.  
– Meu querido. - ela lhe falou docemente sem perceber que era a primeira vez que falava com ele. Ele por outro lado não ignorou o fato e deliciou-se mais ainda com suas palavras.  
– Sentiu minha falta meu amor?  
– Sim querido. Porque saístes antes que eu acordasse? E só voltaste agora? Onde estavas? - Esme fez uma pergunta atrás da outra sem dar a ele tempo de responder.  
– Eu estava... eu... estava em outro lugar... - ele tentou falar, confuso pela sequência de perguntas, não esperava que Esme começasse a desconfiar tão cedo. - eu... estava trabalhando em outra cidade...  
– E esse trabalho o prende tanto a ponto de sair tão cedo e voltar tão tarde?  
– Sim. - ele percebeu que ela iria fazer mais perguntas e apressou-se a continuar. - Meu amor, tive tantas saudades sua... não podemos deixar essa conversa pra depois? - perguntou acariciando-lhe o rosto, Esme cedeu ao pedido no mesmo instante entregando se as caricias do marido e ao prazer que ele lhe apresentara na noite anterior. Carlisle foi mais contido em seu desejo, ciente do quanto exagerara na noite anterior, mas mesmo apesar disso a segunda noite de amor dos dois foi tão perfeita quanto a primeira e depois de se amarem ambos dormiram exaustos, abraçados ate que começou a amanhecer e Carlisle, muito contra sua vontade a deixou sozinha na enorme cama. Ainda era muito cedo para revelar-se, e enquanto seu segredos permanecessem ela não deveria vê-lo ou saber qualquer coisa sobre ele.


End file.
